


moments before

by meems011450



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mileven Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: I had some trouble with spelling so don't come at me <3





	1. moments before

**Author's Note:**

> I had some trouble with spelling so don't come at me <3

As midnight rolled around and the moon was high and bright. The glicening moon's light shined into their eyes.

 

Mike couldn't help but realise how the moon's white light bounced off el's blushing peach red cheeks.

 

It was breath-taking how she looked in the moonlight. she was dressed in her best suiting color, a beautiful baby pink long sleeved dress.

 

He was was wearing his usual outfit, loose jeans and a whool sweater his mom knit him. "hey...you look beautiful" mike said looking her right in the eyes.

 

"thanks...not so bad you're self " el said blushing even more than before. " it's kinda chilly, we should get inside" mike said shivering.

 

                                         

    they both went inside and sat next to the warmth of the fireplace.the room was silent and seemed dead, until the sound of El's voice broke the silence and filled the room.

               

                         he hadn't quite heard what she said because he was still lost in her eyes. "MIKE!" she said. "uh...yeah huh?" the tall boy said looking very embarrassed.

 

"I said, when is the rest of the party here?" el said. mike looked at her for a couple moments until he responded.

 

"uh huh, yeah their here soon" he said 

 

 

 

they spent the rest of their time together, fingers intertwined

 

and eyes locked on each other moments before they were so close,

 

about to kiss, until they both heard a knock on the door, witch startled them.

 

"come in!" mike said. The three boys came in one after the other. "hi guys" she said, her cheeks blushing after what she just felt with mike.

 

"were you guys just making out?!" Dustin said trying desperatly not to laugh. "NO, we were not making out!" they both said loud and clear.

 

The three boys started to laugh uncontrollably really loudly.

 

They were both embarrassed because they seemed like they were about to.  They haven't kissed since the snowball.

 

 

 

It was now they end of winter outside and it was still very chilly. "close the door, its cold out!" mike said shivering because of the rapidly dropping temperature.

 

Lucas closes the front door. the cold had already gotten around the room where they were all standing in except for Dustin, who already made his was down to the basement.

 

 

 

They all went down the stairs walking all after the other. once they got to the basement, they sat in their usual spaces.

 

But this time, el walked over and sat next to mike and reached to hold his soft hand.

 

The 3 other boys made hearts with their hands.

 

El giggled, cheeks flushed with red, feeling a little embarrassed.

 

"can you guys stop that?" mike said a little annoyed and embarrassed as well. "ok we'll stop, were sorry" the boys said genuinly appologising.

 

" it's fine.." mike said looking like he was about to cry.

 

she went to take his hand again, because he had let go of hers because the boys teased him.

 

He took the offer and they held each other's hand through the rest of the D&D game.

 

 

 

 


	2. Wrapped up in a soft embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get heated....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more mature and I'm sorry I don't usually write this stuff

the night was wrapping up and was particaly over.

Will was packing his bag up and gestured Lucas to come help him.

Dustin had already left because he had to feed his cat.

Lucas and will said their good-byes  to both of them, they left and closed the door behind them.

it was now 3:00 am and mike and el's weren't even tired.

the house was very quiet. his parents were already fast asleep.

holly and nancy were on a road-trip with jonathan. hopper was ou on a night shift,

so she deciced to sleepover at mike's so she wouldn't be alone.

he stood up, took her hand and walked up the stairs. he went toward his room. once they got in,

he closed the door behind them and crashed onto his bed "ugh, now i'm tired" mike said muffeled by a pillow.

El giggled standing in the doorway. he gestured her to come sit next to him, she blushed and sat-down.

he leaned in close to her but he stopped to ask for permission to kiss her. (he was always so sweet, cautious and gentle with her).

he looked down at her sparkling eyes and she nodded. no moment more, he cupped her cheek and held her chin and stroked it slightly.

they connected their lips together, finally, after all this time.

it was a short yet passionate kiss.

she kissed him back chasing this new feeling in her lower area.

this kiss was more aggressive. she pushed him on the bed and straddled him, lips still connected.

she pulled away and smiled when she saw his eyes blown wide.

she felt this thing push against her inner thigh.

her face turned to shock and got thatsame feeling but more intensly.

"what is that?" she asked very curious. "what do you mean?" and she pointed to what was under her.

his face turned red "what oh yeah...um that's nothing" he said voice shaking vicariously "are you okay mike?" she said kinda giggling, but looking somewhat concerned.

he knew what it was, it was his ummm.... ya know.she touched it slightly and got a low groan in reponse from mike.

"im sorry, did i hurt you?" she said feeling sorry because she didn't know this new emotion all to well.

"no,no it's fine, im okay" he giggled and put his hands on her hips and slightly moved up. her breath hitched at the back of her throat.

he repeated the action a couple more times and she rotated her hips. their breathing sped up as they kept this rythm going, until they tensed up and released.

"what was that?" she said still trying despretly to catch her breath.

"a new level" he said smirking.

a wave of exhaustion hit them both and they didn't even get their pijamas.

they both fell asleep in each other's arms wrapped up in a soft embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't write like this again only fluff from now on but I make zero promises  
> <3<3


	3. The aftermath

> The morning sun was peaking through the quite thin blinds. shining directly on the bed.mike had already gotten up and went down stairs and left eleven sound asleep in the jumbled covers.
> 
> She finally opened her eyes remembering all that happened the night before.
> 
> she stretched her arms far and wide, with a small smile on her face. "el, breakfast!" mike yelled up the stairs.
> 
> "coming!" el replied, getting out of bed and going downstairs. she could smell this sweet aroma in the air, it was a very good smell.
> 
> when she got into the dining room, she saw two plates on the wooden table.
> 
> on these beautiful powder blue ceramic plates, there was scrambled eggs, bacon and finally there were eggos, obviously.
> 
> "what's the occasion?" she said reaching to touch mike's shoulder, pulling him in for a quick kiss on the cheek.
> 
> "no occasion, I just feel productive today" mike said with a smile stretching from ear to ear.
> 
>  
> 
> el and mike heard walking down the stairs, so they  huried up and finished their breakfast and went down to the basement.
> 
> karen didn't know that el slept over. he grabbed her hand and yanked her to the door.
> 
> he almost fell down the stairs, rushing to get out of sight a quickly as possible.
> 
> "mikey, sweetie?" karen said shouting up the stairs. "yeah mom!" mike said a little panicked.
> 
> "come upstairs for a minute i need to speak to you." mom said in a more aggrivated tone than usual.
> 
> "OH NO! she knows, do you think she heard us? their room is right next to mine.
> 
> i am so dead" mike said feeling really distressed. "it's ok mike, we're not going to die" el said smiling brightly.
> 
> she pulled him in again for a short quick kiss and then pushing him up the stairs
> 
>  
> 
> once he got upstairs, he sat down nervously at the table.
> 
> "mike, what have i told you about leaving you're clothes all-over the place?" karen said.
> 
> "not to leave them out." mike responded feeling relieved.
> 
> "and why are there two plates, holly isn't here, so who's is it?"
> 
> his face turned a vibrant shade of red, thinking of response he should say.
> 
> "um...well, someone slept over." mike finally said. "who? was it dustin?" "no." "lucas?" "no." "will?" "no."
> 
> "THEN WHO MICHEAL, WHO ELSE IS THERE TO NAME?" she raised her voice a little.
> 
> "it was el...." he responded incoherently."who?" "EL, EL SLEPT OVER OK!"
> 
> "micheal, you know the rules, nobody sleeps over without our permission. espacially girls." karen said scolding him.
> 
> "i'm sorry, but i didn't want to wake you guys up" mike said.
> 
> " did she sleep in the guest room?" she said sounding like she knew what happened the night before.
> 
> "no it was um... cold and my room has a heater, i didn't want her to get a cold." mike said "she slept in my bed because she was still really cold" he said.
> 
> "i didn't  want to take more time and go back to the basement to get a sleeping bag" mike said still red as a tomato.
> 
> "mikey, sweetie you're turning red, is there something you're not telling  me?" karen said looking down at mike.
> 
> ted came down the stairs grabbing an apple and biting it aggressively ."what are we talking about?" ted said.
> 
> "mike had an unautherised sleep over " karen said informing ted.
> 
> "who slept over ?" "um ... el, Hopper was on the night shift and i didn't want her to be alone the whole night" mike said
> 
> " she slept in mike's bed" karen said clearly."WHAT?!"
> 
> "MIKE YOU KNOW THE RULES, NO GIRLS IN YOU'RE ROOM ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO SLEEP OVER...IN YOU'RE BED!" ted yelled putting one hand on his temples.
> 
> "did she already leave?" karen said. "no" mike piped up. "then i want to talk to the both of you about something important, okay?" she replied."
> 
> ok i'll bring her up, be right back" mike said walking towards the basement door.
> 
> he opened it and closed it. once  he got in he went down the stairs.
> 
> "el, you have to come upstairs, my mom wants to talk to us about something important" mike said and he took el's hand and dragged her upstairs, opening and closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a long chapter to write (for me at least) hope you enjoyed it though I worked hard on this one

**Author's Note:**

> everything is all over the place ideas were spitballed and left in it's complicated alright


End file.
